bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaara
Zaara is an amnesiac Toa of Plasma currently adventuring in Ga-Wahi. Biography: Pre-game history: Unknown. Zaara washed up on the shores of Ta-Wahi with no memory of her past. she can recall names and titles, and remembers how to fight, but little else. Recognising that the nearby Piraka Bungalow probably wasn't a particularly friendly place, she set off into the nearest major population centre, namely Ta-Koro. Arrival in Ta-Koro: Venturing into the city to find it reeling in the aftermath of the Piraka attack, Zaara became determined to find who was responsible and bring them to justice. Becoming lost, she blundered into Marda, Naishe and Casanuva, and began talking to them about what had happened. However, they were soon interrupted by the sound of Dorian shooting at Grokk. Arriving in the middle of a very confusing, very awkward exchange, Zaara decided that the two Skakdi – Grokk and Natharius – probably weren't the Piraka responsible for the attack on Ta-Koro, and waited to see what would happen next. Travel Plans: With the fight apparently over, the group continued their discussion. Casanuva soon left with Tor to go find an Inn, and Zaara decided to accompany Marda and Naishe on their travels. Naishe, however, then left to wander Ta-Koro, and Marda decided that she and Zaara should head for Le-Wahi. The pair were joined by Voran, who decided to accompany them on their trip. Marda explained that it would be easiest for them to head to Ga-Koro and catch a boat from there to Le-Wahi, so the trio set off. Upon arrival in Ga-Koro, they boarded Marda's ship The River Song and set sail for Le-Wahi. Along the way, Zaara suddenly remembered that she suffered from seasickness. The constant need to retch over the side of the ship helped to jog her memory. The trio came ashore somewhere in Le-Wahi, and started heading for the village, but along the way Marda suffered a pain attack - backlash for not using her powers. Zaara - who was starting to figure out just how unusual her companion was - asked if there was anything she could do to help. Marda lied and assured her that she'd be fine, and continued leading them towards the village, now hampered by an agonising headache. Along the way, they encountered the Entropy Beetles, and Zaara rushed ahead to deal with them. Instead, she got lost in the swarm, being knocked unconscious by a branch that fell from its dying tree. Return to Ga-Koro: Waking up, Zaara began to wander, eventually reaching a beach, which she followed in the hopes of finding a settlement. In her delirium she wandered for several days, bypassing Ta-Koro completely and winding up in Ga-Koro instead, where she was found by Aine and Shu, who started escorting her to the hospital. After having her injuries seen to, Zaara and her new companions stopped to eat, then followed a sign they found to the North Docks to join an archaeological expedition of some kind. Since it was promising payment for those who signed up, the trio decided the expedition was ideal for making some money, since they were all broke, Zaara having used her last handful of widgets to shout them all lunch. The expedition leader welcomed the trio openly, then asked if any of them were familiar with the legend of the Kindred Amulets. Explaining the circumstances of her amnesia, Zaara confessed that she was not. After hearing the story, and being told that she and the other party members would be paid two hundred widgets each for their service, she eagerly agreed to join the expedition. The expedition leader then asked them all to help load the boat, as well as sign a form that made Go-Koro non-liable for any physical or mental harm that befell the expedition's members. Once that was done, Zaara and Aine sat down together in the boat and struck up a conversation while they waited for everyone else. Initially, they spoke about the adventure that awaited them, but the chat took a darker turn when Zaara pointed out some of the nastier things that had been on the form they'd all had to sign. With the last members of the group on board, the boat set off from the docks, and Zaara was abruptly reacquainted with her old friend: seasickness. She fell asleep, and experienced a nightmare about pain, and a Rahkshi-faced Vortixx. When she woke up, the group had reached their destination. Quest for the Amulets: The cave the group sought to enter was positioned high up on a cliff face, so Zaara used her Sanok to throw a grappling hook up above the entrance, allowing the expeditioners to climb, and build a pulley system to haul their equipment up after them. Once inside, they found the tunnel blocked by fallen rocks, with a crawlway big enough for the Matoran and Turaga members to pull themselves through. They went on ahead, while Zaara, Jalkron and Red helped clear the tunnel. On the other side of the cave-in was a chamber of some kind, with a door that no one had been able to figure out how to open. The moment Zaara stepped inside, however, the door opened seemingly of its own accord. Appearance and Tools: Tall and lithe, she wears shapely white armour with orange highlights and flame insignias on the shoulder plates. Her mask, a Kanohi Sanok, has adapted itself to fit the shape of her armour (but is still recognisable for what it is). Her eyes and heart stone are emerald green. She currently carries eight throwing knives, two large Sai, and two smaller push daggers concealed in the wrists of her gauntlets. She also has exceptional martial arts skills, allowing her punch, kick and jab at exactly the right points in order to paralyse or incapacitate an opponent. She has a bow which she can use to fire plasma arrows, but she is unskilled in its use, having acquired it sometime just before her arrival on the island. Abilities and Traits: Impulsive and hot-headed, Zaara’s initial solution to any given combat situation usually involves sharp pointy metal things or red hot bursts of raw plasma. She’s a quick thinker, and fast on her feet, able to swiftly adapt to any situation or circumstance. Generally untrusting of strangers, she can become fast friends with someone over any sort of exciting shared experience, especially diverse journeys, action-packed adventures and life or death battles. She sees being a Toa as being more of a lifestyle than an occupation, a choice rather than a duty, and is short-tempered with Matoran and others who pester her over what she sees to be minor things. She also perceives herself to be an equal to other Toa and beings of similar standing, like Vortixx, Skakdi or Lesterin, and is irritated when any members of these species try to exercise any kind of authority over her. Relationships: Friends: * Marda * Naishe * Casanuva * Voran * Aine * Shu * Red * Aokora Enemies: * None yet - although she despises the Piraka for their attack on Ta-Koro. Quotes: * "Rahi zombies... and Piraka? What kind of a crazy island did I wash up on?" - Zaara to her companions. * "Yeah... lost. I'm new here. As in washed-up-on-the-beach-with-no-idea-of-who-I-was-or-where-I-came-from, capital N New. I'm Zaara. Who are you?" - Zaara introducing herself to Marda. * "Uh.... did I do that?" - Zaara's reaction to the chamber door opening. Trivia: * Zaara cannot swim, but will never admit it. * She also gets dizzy easily and suffers from motion sickness. * It is unknown at present if the chamber door's opening was actually caused by her, or just happened to coincide with her entrance to the chamber. Category:Characters Category:Su-Toa Category:Toa